The present invention relates to a testing device for an intrusion detection system for detecting intrusion attempts into a protected area. The invention is particularly useful when embodied in a security fence enclosing the protected area, and it is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
The known security fence types of intrusion detection systems usually include a plurality of electrical detectors at various locations on the fence, which detectors are connected to trip wires effective, when sensing an external force resulting from an attempted intrusion (e.g., cutting or pushing a sensor wire), or other disturbance on the wire, to output electrical signals in response to the sensed disturbance. The electrical signals from the variously-located detectors are transmitted to a central station which processes them and determines whether or not the signals received indicate an attempted intrusion and the location thereof. One of the drawbacks of the known systems, however, is that they generally do not include means for conveniently and quickly checking the overall system, including all the detectors and their connections to the central station, to assure that all the elements are in proper working order.
An object of the present invention is to provide a testing device for an intrusion detection system particularly useful in a security fence, and having advantages in the above respect.